


决定与修订

by hamLock



Series: J·布坎南·巴恩斯的情歌（The Love Song of J. Buchanan Barnes） [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Hand Feeding, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sub Bucky Barnes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“那就别再告诉我你想听什么命令。”Steve说，“只管服从。”他温柔地亲吻Bucky的前额，用自信的语调掩盖内心的真实感受，“我不会总是给予你想要的。但你要相信我给你的是你需要的。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Decisions and Revisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327941) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons). 



Steve站在Bucky门外，静静地听着。已经是晚上九点，而Bucky一整天都没有离开房间或者发出任何声响。好吧，Bucky的低谷期又到了。

这些日子里Steve尤其注意尊重Bucky的独立自主。Bucky会躲在房间里，或者像帽贝一样黏住Steve不放，或者在健身房没完没了地锻炼把自己累到精疲力竭，而Steve从不干涉。

Bucky曾告诉Steve——当他格外愉快的时候，不仅是心理上，还有微笑和两人轻松戏谑的玩笑话——他对此十分感激。在一片灰蒙的精神迷雾中，他比平时更渴望牢牢把握自己所剩无几的独立做决定的机会：到哪去，和谁一起，吃什么，何时工作何时休息。这有助于使他记住自己正置身于朋友之间，他是安全的。

Bucky在任何状态下都不曾表示他喜欢Steve在这些时期的陪伴，但Steve不准备放弃。

他可以强迫自己别去 **转悠** ，他可以保证几小时才交流一次，维持语调的轻松随意。然而他做不到完全放手。不能，即使能也不会，因为Steve需要让Bucky明白，Steve愿意一直等下去。Steve有能力也愿意为Bucky满足一切需求，提供帮助。

Steve敲门。“Buck？你今天还准备出来么？”

上次Bucky滴水不进粒米未沾还是数月之前，说明这次比以往还要严重。Steve又敲敲门。“Bucky？你不想出来的话，要不要我给你送点吃的？”

没有回答。Steve猜测Bucky可能睡着了，尽管Bucky在低潮期基本从不睡觉，而且即使心情顺畅时向来浅眠的他也不会听不见敲门声。

Steve叹气。“你得保持体力。出来吃点东西吧。”

脚步声响起，Steve几乎来不及赶在房门打开前后退。Bucky穿着宽松的运动裤和T恤，柔软的发丝凌乱地垂在脸侧。阴沉冷淡的目光落在Steve心口，空洞失焦。他一言不发，但这是糟糕的一天，于是Steve主动踏进了房间。

“见到你真好，”Steve说，努力表现得一如往常，“到厨房来，我给你准备一盘。”

Bucky跟随Steve走进厨房。Steve开始准备餐食。好吧，只是些点心，鉴于Bucky似乎胃口不佳——干酪和水果以及一把高蛋白的坚果，都是可以直接拿着吃的零嘴，这样Bucky就不必用时而颤抖的双手对付勺子和叉子。Steve忙着把苹果切成小块，忽然发现Bucky还站在门口，目光低垂静静等待，胳膊仿佛断了线的木偶。

“要知道，你不必站在那干等。”他示意。Bucky好像没听见。Steve将刀放在案板上转过身：“Bucky，听到没？”

Bucky僵硬地点点头，却没有动作也不开口。

“要我打电话给Tranh医生吗？”Steve问。Bucky连着换了六个治疗师才找到一位真正赢得他喜爱和尊重的。有时即使不愿跟别人说话，他仍会向Tranh医生倾诉。

然而Bucky激烈地摇头：“不，我——”

Steve等他继续，却再没了下文。Steve犹豫着要不要坚持打给Tranh医生，不过Bucky已经做出了决定。现在找她，往轻了说是侵犯Bucky珍视的独立自主，往重了说，他可能会视其为背叛。Steve决定再等等。或许Bucky吃完东西会重新考虑。食物有时挺有帮助。

Bucky手臂是放松的，背脊却蓄势待发，好像——好像在等待任务，一旦接到指令便会立即行动。“你要坐下吗？”Steve小心翼翼地问。

Bucky耸肩，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。

“Buck，”Steve努力不让语调暴露他的焦虑，“坐下。”他朝厨房的小餐桌和椅子比了比。

Bucky马上拉开椅子坐了下来。

Steve深吸一口气，将另一把椅子拖出来，坐到Bucky正对面，两人膝盖相促。“能看着我吗？拜托？”

Bucky动作迟缓踌躇，仿佛在怀疑这是不是测试——不， **陷阱** 。Steve耐心地等待，Bucky终于照做了，通红的双眼泫然欲泣。他的视线与Steve交汇数秒又投向一旁，羞愧地咬着下唇。但他始终没有低头，水汽逐渐盈满眼眶直至滴落，Steve看得一清二楚。

Bucky没有抬手擦，于是Steve决定代劳，双手捧住Bucky的脸，拇指轻轻拭去泪水。Bucky闭上双眼屏住呼吸，猫咪一样享受Steve的抚摸。“没事的，Buck，”Steve温柔地说，“没关系，有我在。”

Bucky颤抖的吐息变成了一声呜咽。“对不起。”他轻声道，“对不起，我，我没法，我……”

“别道歉。”Steve说，“别。你不用——是 **我** ，Buck。没事的，有我在。”

Bucky的视线再次对上Steve的，带着乞求，然后倾身倒向Steve怀里，脸埋进Steve的肩窝，战栗着无声地啜泣。

Steve惊讶之余感到一丝希望的火花闪过：此前Bucky总是 **竭尽全力** 不让Steve目睹他的负面情绪。这是积极的一步，尽管它本身令人心碎。Steve把Bucky抱得更近以示抚慰。

Bucky的右手，有血有肉的那只，滑到Steve腰际，贴得紧紧的。过了一会儿，Bucky滑下椅子跪到Steve腿间，一边流泪一边死死攀附在Steve身上。

Steve抱着他，爬梳Bucky打结的乱发，摩挲他的后背。他一言不发，如鲠在喉。

Steve不确定这状态持续了多久，但最终Bucky流干了眼泪，亦或是用光了力气。他慢慢坐到脚后跟上，脸贴着Steve大腿。Steve继续安慰地抚摸Bucky的发丝，假如这有用的话他愿意坚持整晚。

两人相对无言。Bucky的呼吸逐渐不似先前轻浅，他说：“Steve，我，我能不能……我需要，我……你可不可以……”他又沉默下来。

Steve拨开Bucky脸上的碎发。“你需要什么，Buck？我有求必应，你知道的。”

Bucky发出一声挫败的闷哼，摇摇头。

Steve抿紧嘴唇，埋在Bucky发间的手指却没有停止动作。“我想帮你，”他说，“除此之外别无所求。但你得告诉我你需要什么，Buck。”

Bucky战栗了一下，几乎是用气音回答：“我需要……命令。”

Steve竭力克制住瑟缩的冲动。恐怕没能成功，因为Bucky紧紧闭上了眼睛。“你这辈子接受的命令还嫌少吗？”Steve忍不住问。

“我可以信任你。”Bucky轻声说，“你……曾经会给我下命令。很久以前。”

哦。 **那种命令** 。Steve重重吞咽了一下。

Bucky一度享受遵从Steve的指示。当时于他们不过是玩闹——豆芽菜一样的Steve命令又高又壮的Bucky双膝跪地，要求他服从，并对他（通常是故意为之）的错误降下惩罚。这样满足的是 **Steve** 的需求，那时他连自己的身体都常常控制不住，遑论别的事物。回溯当年，这是Steve所需要的。

Bucky对待这个（实际上并不是游戏的）游戏就像做其他事一样游刃有余——嘴角勾起狡黠惬意的笑容，不计后果地试探底线，又在恰当的时机巧妙地抽身。Steve的指令给予他无与伦比的满足感，Bucky曾经如是形容，那种明快的愉悦不管是喝酒、跳舞还是姑娘们都难以企及。

然而战争让“命令”变了味道，Steve怀疑九头蛇的经历更让这个词在Bucky脑海中的定义越发扭曲。Steve一度享受发号施令的感觉，那时还没有人视他为领导者，也没有人因他的指挥而死。Bucky一度乐于遵从Steve的命令，直到无数有关杀戮与破坏的命令将他摧毁。

有时Steve宁愿自己再也不必下达指令。“那是以前。”他说，竭力保持语调平稳，以掩饰五脏六腑的绞痛，“九头蛇对你伤害太多，我不能——”

Bucky摇摇头。“不是……他们，他们把我变成……这样。我……我 **需要** 命令，Steve。没有命令、没有任务的感觉很痛苦。事情会变得更糟。”他浑身战栗，脸紧贴着Steve的腿，仿佛妄图就此逃避自我，“想要你的。拜托。我记得……你的命令能让一切……平静，安宁。”

倘若Steve没有误解Bucky的言下之意，恐怕九头蛇发现了Bucky对Steve刻骨难忘的顺从，像开发他的狙击技巧和战术天赋一样将其发挥到了极致。他们把这种需求放大到和进食、饮水乃至呼吸同等级别。这个念头让Steve被盲目的 **愤怒** 笼罩，无可避免——然而即使在无法思考的情况下，他也清楚自己会不顾一切地帮助Bucky。

如果Bucky需要命令……那好。Steve可以给他下达指令，只要能安抚他躁动不安的神经、扫除低迷沮丧的心情，引导他学会更好地照顾自己，Steve可以的。

他深呼吸了几下，确保自己的语气不要掺杂对九头蛇的怒火。“好吧。”他说，“如果这就是你需要的，Buck，我肯定会给你。我说过，你尽管开口。”他的手指最后一次从Bucky发间滑过，然后让Bucky松开他的腿，把椅子推到一边站起身。

Bucky不再倚靠Steve，重新找回平衡后再无动作，只是跪在原地，目光低垂。

“看着我。”Steve说。

这次Bucky立刻做出了反应，仰头直视Steve的脸。他眼中充盈的不再是泪水，而是满溢的希望，仅此一点便足以支撑Steve继续下去。

“我要去起居室找影片。你今天还得吃点东西，所以去把那个苹果切好，”——他朝案板比划了一下，上面切了一半的苹果已经慢慢氧化泛着棕色——“装盘端过来找我。”

Bucky偏过头掩饰他失望的皱眉。Steve攥住他的下巴让他重新面对自己。“总会更进一步的。”他许下承诺，“但我不想让你太超前了。”

Bucky眉梢舒展，点了点头。“是，sir。”他轻声道。Steve条件反射一般不假思索地露出微笑以示回应。然后他从冰箱里取出一瓶水，走向起居室……

……随即颓然倒在沙发上，沮丧地揉了揉脸。他这是在做什么？这怎么 **可能** 是个好主意。他完全不清楚Bucky期待的是什么样的“命令”，怎么才能满足他的渴望，什么指令才是安全的。Steve自己都快没有安全感了：他刚才那么自然而然地回应了Bucky，仿佛七十多年前的游戏不过是上周的玩闹。但当初他们的“游戏”总是与性爱脱不了关系，而Steve确信眼下性 **绝对** 是雪上加霜，尤其Bucky还处在低谷期。所以，不行。不是现在，反正……反正时机未到。他不能简单照搬过去的套路。

Steve咬着口腔内壁，打开电视在几个卡通频道间切换，只为增加一点背景音。 **换作 **我** 会想要什么？**他灵机一动。他想象着两人立场倒转的情形，脸颊烧得滚烫，呼吸凝滞。强健有力、朝气蓬勃的Bucky，美得让人想哭，而Steve……唉，他们初次见面时Steve只有跪在Bucky脚边顶礼膜拜的份。Bucky也是少数几个获得Steve允许、能在他生病或受伤时照顾他的人。

他可以参考这些。

Bucky从厨房现身，右手端着盘子，低眉顺眼，步伐迟疑。Steve伸出一只手：“过来。”

他接过Bucky手里的盘子，放到一边的桌上，指了指地板：“坐下。”

Bucky迅速地跪了下去，Steve几乎替他的膝盖捏了把汗。Bucky半跪半坐着，有血有肉的那条手臂挽住Steve的小腿，然后停止了动作。他的呼吸轻浅，生怕有所逾矩。

“Bucky。”

Bucky微微绷紧身体等待Steve的下一个指令。“Sir？”

“嘿，看着我。”

Bucky圆睁的双眼阴云密布。Steve拨开Bucky脸上的碎发，深吸一口气。“过了这么多年。”他缓缓开口，“发生了这么多事……我愿意为你做这些，Bucky，但我们得慢慢来。我要确保我没有伤到你。”

“我不在乎疼痛。”Bucky说。

Steve做了个苦脸。“我知道你不在乎，但这属于——它并不是——”他挫败地咽回后半句话。他试图理清思路，不要被Bucky耐心且充满信任的目光扰乱了心神，“这是为了你，”Steve小心地解释，“帮助你。如果对你没有效果，如果我让你不高兴了，你必须告诉我。”

Bucky皱眉：“命令不会——重要的不是——他们不——”

“ **他们** 不关心你。你的情绪对他们无关痛痒，但它对我很重要，非常重要。你明白吗？假如越界了，你不舒服，哪怕只是……有点厌倦的话，我希望你及时让我停下来。可以保证吗？”

Bucky咬着下唇沉默许久，回答：“我想可以。”

“很好，谢谢。”Steve说，Bucky的焦虑似乎减轻了一些。“而现在，你得吃晚餐。”Steve说着端起盘子。

Bucky抗拒地撅嘴，但还是伸出了手。Steve举高盘子不让他碰，拿了一块干酪放在他嘴边。Bucky犹豫了。

Steve什么也没有说，只是静静地等待，看着Bucky左右为难的表情。

Bucky不喜欢为别人张嘴，尤其讨厌有人拿东西往他嘴里塞。他会冷漠地接受大多数医疗检查，包括某些侵入性的体检，却始终不允许医生为他检查喉咙，甚至在他们提及牙科护理时陷入恐慌发作。那会让他联想到护齿，他向Steve坦白时不住地颤抖，几乎说不出话。被洗脑的模糊记忆如影随形。

Bucky瞪着Steve捏住的小片干酪，咬着下唇，好像它随时会变成一只蜇人的毒虫。Steve还在等。Bucky迟疑地抬起左手，目光在干酪和Steve的脸之间徘徊，最后接过了干酪。

Steve微微点头，宽容了这个折中方案。“继续，吃掉。”

Bucky闭上眼睛将食物放入口中，草草咀嚼后咽了下去，随即抬眼望向Steve，半是期待半是惶恐。

“很好。”Steve说，“别吃太快，小心噎着。”Bucky这才松了一口气。Steve不清楚九头蛇究竟做了什么让他胆怯至此。

最好永远别让他知道。

Steve又拿起一枚杏仁，这次Bucky的动作轻松了许多，一边吃一边盯着Steve的脸。Steve笑着摸了摸Bucky的头，Bucky享受地眨眨眼。

吃了几口之后，Bucky渐渐放松下来，头倚着Steve的膝盖，半心半意地看卡通。Steve不时将一小块食物举到Bucky看得见的地方，然后Bucky会接过去吃掉，而Steve则摸摸他的头发、揉揉肩膀。

一切舒适得令人惬意，如果这就是Bucky真正需要的，Steve大可以好好享受。可惜Bucky的肩膀仍有些僵硬，所以Steve明白这样远远不够。

Steve一直等到节目结束，以防Bucky确实在认真看，然后关掉了电视。Bucky好奇地抬头望向他。

Steve递出一块苹果，而这次Bucky伸手去接时，他没有给。“不。让我来。”

Bucky瞪大眼睛摇了摇头，又克制住自己。“Steve，我……”他再度开始蹂躏自己的下唇，看那块苹果的眼神像是面对一条毒蛇。他短促地吸进一口气，把脸埋在Steve膝头，磨蹭Steve的大腿内侧，隔着牛仔裤亲吻啃咬。“我不饿了。”他嘟哝着贴得更近，“为什么不换我来照顾你呢，嗯？”

“停下。”Steve说。Bucky呜咽着又往里蹭了蹭。Steve换上了作战指挥的语气，“Bucky，我说 **停下** 。”

Bucky闷闷不乐地退开了。“你想用性来逃避？”Steve问。

Bucky没有看他，耸耸肩。

Steve叹了口气。“这不是直接读档继续就能解决的。”他把苹果放回盘子里，否则Bucky总是用余光瞥它。“我们必须先谈谈，而你今天的状态不适合讨论这些。在那之前，没有性爱。我们得 **慢慢来** 。”

Bucky像被宠坏的孩子一样撅嘴：“Stevie——”

“你要叫停吗？”Steve严肃地问，“你不需要命令了？”

Bucky对他怒目而视：“你根本不懂。”他回击道，“我 **永远不会** 停。我 **永远** 都需要命令。 **一直如此** 。只不过有的时候这种需求可以忽略。”

Steve倾身。Bucky挑衅似的抬起绷紧的下颌。要让Steve知道是谁给他烙下如此深重的恐惧，恐怕他此时此刻便会踏上复仇的血路。

但他没有，他捧起Bucky的脸，郑重地凝视他的双眼。“那就别再告诉我你想听什么命令。”Steve说，“只管服从。”他温柔地亲吻Bucky的前额，用自信的语调掩盖内心的真实感受，“我不会总是给予你想要的。但你要相信我给你的是你需要的。”

Bucky缓缓地点头，目光闪烁，仿佛想在Steve的视线中寻找什么，然后重重吞咽了一下。“我相信你。”他轻声道，“Sir。”

Steve又吻了吻Bucky的额头。“谢谢。”他松开手坐了回去，指指腿间的空隙，“现在，跪直了，手背到身后。”

Bucky顺从地调整好姿势，然而两手一旦背到身后，他就开始紧张。Steve又举起了那块苹果，他进而颤栗起来。

“Bucky？”Steve的另一只手摸了摸Bucky的脸颊，拂过那些碎发，“告诉我你在想什么。”

尽管身体在颤抖，Bucky还是主动迎接了他的抚摸。“好像……”他低低地回答，“有东西塞进我的……我的嘴里。是护齿，是——他们要，要给我洗脑，他们又要把你抹掉。”他咬紧下唇抑制几近失控的情绪，胸膛剧烈起伏，眼中泪光闪烁。

“我哪里也不去。”Steve承诺道。他胃里又一阵绞痛，因为对九头蛇的愤怒而血脉偾张。他知道护齿的存在，但Steve原本——愚蠢地、盲目地——以为困扰Bucky的是 **生理上的** 疼痛。Steve从未想过——从不 **允许自己** 考虑——任何 **其他** 方面的可能。它意味着Bucky即将彻底屈服，任由自己的记忆与思维再度被扯碎摧毁。

Steve一阵反胃，内心涌起嘶吼咆哮的冲动，恨不得挥拳 **砸** 向什么东西。而除此之外，他更希望Bucky能感受到安全和关怀。Steve咽下苦涩的愤怒，手指又一次穿过Bucky的发丝，拇指摩挲着Bucky的脸颊。“我就在这儿。”他重复道，“谁都别想再把你从我身边夺走。”他对上Bucky的目光，拇指拭去一滴泪珠。“你能做到的。”他将苹果举得更近一些让Bucky看清楚，“我知道你一定能。”

“我害怕。”Bucky轻声说，绝望地在Steve脸上寻求安抚。

“没关系。”Steve说，“你不必无所畏惧。你只需要照做。”

几次惊恐而轻浅的呼吸漫长得像是一个世纪，Bucky紧盯着Steve的双眼，终于张开了嘴巴。

Steve胸口痛得好像肺部快要炸开。他甚至有点期待Bucky会喊停，会告诉他这太过了。但那份 **信任** ，即使经历了这么多……Steve不敢辜负他的勇气。Steve快速而小心地把苹果放在Bucky舌尖上，尽量确保动作轻柔。“做得很好。”他说，指关节拂过Bucky的脸，“继续，吃吧。”

Bucky一边咀嚼、吞咽一边顺应Steve的触碰。Steve微笑着抚过Bucky的头发。“非常好。”他说，“你很棒。我知道那很困难，我真的、真的为你骄傲。”他捧着Bucky的下巴亲了亲他的嘴唇，尝到苹果的甜香，“你做得非常好。”

Bucky的颤抖略有缓解，目光仍旧和Steve的相交，Steve忍不住再度亲吻他。“我就知道你可以的。”Steve说。他赶在自己先退缩之前提议，“我们再来一次吧。”

Bucky呜咽了一声，但没有抗议。Steve举起一片干酪，Bucky只是深呼吸了两下便鼓足勇气张开了嘴。Steve丝毫不吝于奖励，抚摸他的脸颊和发丝，亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，看着Bucky的神态又少了一分畏惧，肢体也不再那么僵硬。

如果是为了这些，Steve心想，他会继续的，只要能帮助Bucky摆脱恐惧、愤怒和痛苦。然而他必须承认，当他又拿起一小口食物喂给Bucky时，事情并没有那么简单——他享受的不是发号施令，而是对他的抚慰无声的许可：让他知晓活生生的、温暖结实的Bucky就在 **这里** 。是看着Bucky的视线在他身上游走，是用温柔的亲吻、赞扬与安抚的话语在Bucky过于苍白的脸上渲染出红晕。

帮助Bucky的感觉自然美好——不过同样美好的还有 **他** 在帮助Bucky的认知，不是Tranh医生，不是Sam，不是其他任何人。Steve不会自欺欺人，他愿意承认这一点。

他也承认自己为重建他们肉体关系的可能性——或许大有希望？——兴奋不已。这几个月他一直克制自己的想法，不愿为Bucky的复健增加压力。假如Bucky不想再和Steve保持亲密，Steve会坦然接受的——尽管他暗自希望，也乐意见到两人关系的进一步发展。毕竟他对自己足够诚实。

很快，最后一块苹果便由Steve喂给了Bucky。“好了，”他说，“结束了。你完成得非常好，能为我鼓足勇气。我很骄傲。”他倾身给了Bucky一个拥抱。“你可以把胳膊放下了。”他说，几秒钟后Bucky的手臂慢慢地、试探性地在Steve背后环住，Steve欣慰地叹了口气：“好吧，谢谢。”他说，“我很喜欢。”Bucky的手臂越收越紧，直至Steve的肋骨几近咯咯作响。

Bucky脸埋在Steve颈边一言不发，但他的每一次吐息都拂过Steve的皮肤，Steve的手指则一遍遍温柔地爬梳他的头发。

Bucky没有动，Steve快要担心自己是不是搞砸了，有没有伤到Bucky或者逼得太紧。他竭力保持语调平稳，问道：“嘿，Buck，还好么？”

Bucky蹭着Steve的脖子点点头，Steve又等了一会儿，在脑海里回顾了一遍记忆，试探性地提议：“我觉得你的表现值得奖励。你说呢？”

Bucky呼吸凝滞了，他屏息许久，Steve耐心地等待，最后Bucky小声说：“今晚我能和你睡吗？”

Steve皱眉：“Bucky——”

“无关性爱。”Bucky飞快地解释，“你说过，我知道，我明白。睡一觉而已。我就是……想和你靠近点。”

Steve觉得自己五脏六腑都快融化了。“当然可以。”他说着收紧了怀抱，前额抵着Bucky的肩膀，“当然可以。”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve醒来时身边没有人，正如他所料：Bucky晚上的睡眠时间一般不超过五小时。然而令他意外的是床垫上那片凹陷竟然还有点温热。

Steve不确定Bucky究竟是整晚都睡着还是像平时那样早早醒来、一直躺到有机会悄无声息地离开才起床。

无论现实情况是哪一种，Bucky都获得了比平时多得多的休息，所以Steve并不介怀。他翻了个身，坐在床沿伸了个懒腰。门外走廊另一端的厨房里传来一阵动静，是盘子和刀叉碰撞的声音。Steve微笑起来：既然Bucky有心思吃早餐，那说明今天他状态不错。

Steve站起来又伸了个懒腰，向厨房走去。“早安，Buck。”他走到门口时说，“你起床多久了——”

Bucky不仅是吃早餐。他在 **做早饭** ，平底锅里的培根刚刚开始嗞嗞冒油，流理台上还有一大碗搅好的鸡蛋等着下锅。Bucky笑容明亮地看了Steve一眼，拿叉子戳了戳培根。“早安。”他说，“抱歉还没做好；我还以为你会再睡一会儿。可能你的睡眠习惯也变了。”

“是啊，我猜也是。”Steve心不在焉地回答，还没从惊讶中恢复过来，“不过你不用做这些的。”

Bucky又扫了Steve一眼，表情忽然有些迟疑：“但是做了也没关系，对吧？你没有，我是说，我不该——”

“没事。”Steve打断他，“当然没事；你也住这儿。你想吃什么都可以。”他看着Bucky把培根翻了个面，“Bucky？”

“怎么？”

“这 **确实** 是我们两个人的份吧？你不会觉得我想——呃，现在还，我们还要继续，那件事。”

Bucky将最后一条培根翻面，转身靠在流理台上，两臂抱在胸前。“你愿意的话就继续。”他说，“我说我时刻需要命令的时候可不是夸大其词。不过我今天感觉踏实多了，所以你不喜欢的话，我可以忍着。”他浅浅地微笑起来，“而且没错，鉴于这几个月你总是致力于把我喂饱，我擅作主张地猜测你会希望我吃点东西。”

他又拿起叉子，开始把培根往吸油纸上转移。“我还是醒得很早。”他说，语气稍显犹豫，Steve估计他在思考措辞，“如果早晨对我有什么指示，最好前一天晚上就告诉我。”

“我记住了。”Steve说。他看着Bucky倒掉锅里的大部分油，加入蛋液。“要我帮忙吗？”话一出口他就后悔得想收回来——他可不想添乱打搅了Bucky的好心情，然而干坐在那里等着饭来张口也不是他的性格。在他想办法解释清楚之前，Bucky愉快地哼了一声，冲他笑笑。

“我还没煮咖啡。”Bucky一边炒鸡蛋一边说，“想在蛋里加奶酪的话可以扔过来。”

Steve从冰箱里取出一块切达干酪递给Bucky，开始准备咖啡。两个人在厨房里转来转去的感觉十分惬意，自从战争打响后他们就不再有机会享受这样安宁的居家生活了。而即使在战前，每一刻幸福也都笼罩在忧虑之下：财政紧张，Steve糟糕的健康，还有恋情被发现的恐惧。尽管Bucky的精神状况仍不稳定，两人关系的转变也并不顺利，Steve承认未来世界还是挺不错的。

“睡得好吗？”Steve一边从橱柜里拿出马克杯一边问。

“相当好。”Bucky说，“中间醒过几次，马上又睡着了。我喜欢你在身边的感觉。”他转头越过肩膀投去一个充满笑意的眼神，“虽然你把被子全抢走了。”

“我才没有。”Steve争辩道，内心放松了一些。此刻他才意识到自己一直在隐隐担心，这样熟悉的打情骂俏会因为Bucky对命令的需求而有所削减。他早该想到什么都挡不住Bucky那张妙语连珠的嘴，“你还偷了我的枕头呢。”

Bucky哼了一声作为回应：“帮忙端两个盘子，行嘛？”

“准备工作不足呀？”Steve递盘子时调侃道。

“饶了我吧，”Bucky嘟哝着往盘子里盛鸡蛋，“我都多长时间不下厨了。”

他看上去并不消沉，所以Steve放心地笑着看他把培根分成两份。他将盘子放到餐桌上，回到流理台旁给两人各倒了一杯咖啡。回来时他发现Bucky正站在桌边踟蹰，左手悬在空中，像是准备拖椅子的时候突然僵住了。

Bucky飞快地瞥了Steve一眼又移开视线，目光低垂。Steve注意到他的右手先是颤抖，然后攥成了拳。Steve皱眉。那并非惊恐，而是犹豫和——羞愧？难道他觉得应该像个仆人一样等待Steve先行入座？又或者更糟，他还需要别人准许他进食，即使饭菜都是他亲手做的？

Steve几乎无法呼吸，只好马克杯放在桌上作为掩饰。他对操纵Bucky的九头蛇的怒火快要成为家常便饭了，他这么想着深呼吸了几下，等待心情平静后尽量温柔地说：“坐下吃饭，Buck。放凉了就不好了。”他朝椅子比划了一下，动手去搬自己那把。

Bucky有些颤抖地吐出一直屏住的气息，坐到椅子上。“对不起。”他轻声说，“我不确定——”

“因为我昨晚是让你跪着的。”Steve恍然大悟。Bucky点点头松了一口气，Steve终于明白过来，觉得自己反应慢得简直无可救药。他竟然 **愚蠢** 至此，让Bucky怎么信任他？“我想热腾腾的食物还是在桌上吃最好，你说呢？”Steve说，“那——我能不能——这个可不可以作为长期有效规则？”

Bucky再次点头。“好，”他说，“没问题，长期规则可以有。”

“行，”Steve放心了，“那就这么定了。热食在餐桌吃，除非我另有要求。对了还有，Buck，以后有什么事情不确定的话，你可以问。我不会因为这个生气的。好么？”

Bucky拿起叉子：“好的。”

“需要把这条也加到规则里吗？”

Bucky扮了个鬼脸摇摇头，用叉子舀了一大口鸡蛋送进嘴里。Steve估计到此为止，他也不用更直白地说出来，还是好好享受食物吧。毕竟放凉了就不好了。

早餐快吃完的时候，那点小插曲已经余波散尽，Bucky开始调侃Steve的大胃口，两人自然而然地争论起谁洗碗的问题。Steve对此感到十分自豪。往常Bucky即使状态再好，也需要几个小时才能从低迷中恢复。

究其缘由，Steve不确定是因为Bucky今天状态格外良好，还是Bucky知道自己有Steve的命令可以依靠。

他怀疑Bucky本人也不清楚。

整件事情比先前预计的更加复杂。他需要建议。

Steve的第一反应，和平时遇到关于Bucky的问题时一样，是打电话给Sam。Sam的建议一向靠谱，然而 **这件事** 他不能跟Sam说。

Sam自愿帮助Steve建立起目前的一整套常规机制，教他如何应对恐慌发作，但这件事迟早会发展到性的范畴，而Sam曾明确表示拒绝过问Steve的性生活。“Natasha已经全面接管了帮你牵红线的伟大任务，”当时他大笑着说，“我可不想插手。”

Steve暗自忖度Natasha得知此事后会说什么，他不确定——

 _Natasha对所有事都接受良好_ ，脑海里Nick Fury的话提醒他。

好吧。最起码，她应该不会嘲笑他。

***

“我在嘲笑你。”Steve在电话里把来龙去脉一股脑倾诉完毕后Natasha这么说，“你听不见，但我绝对在嘲笑你。”

“Nat，”Steve叹气，“拜托，我需要帮助。”

“你明明做得不错。”她一针见血，“他信任你，反应良好。现在下结论为时尚早，可是听你说他睡眠质量改善了，而且举止也越来越正常。”

“但是万一我越界了呢？或者不小心触发什么？或者就是……哪里做错了？”

“几乎无可避免。”

“Nat。”

“就是这样。”她严肃地回答，“坏事总会发生，基本上没法避免。但是按原来的方向发展下去也还是一样。这件事不会让情况变得更糟。”

“不会吗？假如他因为我让他做什么事结果出现，出现记忆闪回或者幻觉什么的，因为他现在服从我的命令——”

“Steve，他这几个月都在按你的命令行事。”

“什么？”

“你是说你都没 **注意到** ？”Steve简直能听见她捏鼻梁的声音。

“我……没注意到。”Steve承认，“我是说，头几周他非常……”他顿住了，搜肠刮肚寻找一个恰当的形容词。Bucky向他们自首时表情达意甚至不如Tony的机器人生动，只对措辞具体的指令有所反应。因此Steve搬出了大厦住进这间公寓，为两人提供安静独处的环境，免受其他人打扰。

“他很容易被人控制。”Natasha替他接上，“没错。但是逐渐恢复之后他也还保留着对你的过度依恋。我原以为你会自己发现，”她说，“毕竟你一直挺关注这方面问题的。”

“我现在一头雾水。Nat，我该怎么办？”

Natasha停顿了一会儿，理清思路。“你确定你能接受？”她最后问道。

“我会尽我所能帮助他。你知道的。”

Natasha哼了一声：“我给你发几条链接，阅读素材，教你怎么和伴侣达成共识。”

Steve的手机滴滴叫了两声，他点开第一个链接。浏览器弹出的那一刻Steve便傻了眼，愣了一会儿才关掉。他看看第二个链接，还有第三个。“Nat，”他抗议道，“怎么都是性爱相关的。这不是——”

“别跟我兜圈子，Rogers。”Natasha冷冷地说，“或许 **现在** 和性没关系，但总有一天会的，我们都心知肚明。”

Steve很想反驳，可惜无能为力。

“无论如何读一读吧。”另一头的沉默证明了她的观点，她继续道，“其实它们说的不完全是性，有些建议——尤其安全协议和事后照顾——可以说放之四海皆准。”

Steve叹气：“好吧。”

“另外记得告诉Tranh医生。”

Steve眼皮一跳：“她不会觉得这有点……病态么？她负责的是帮他重建人格，恢复自主意识。这完全是南辕北辙吧？”

“他自己做的决定就不算。”Natasha说。

“但是——”

“Steve，听好。他的自我意识被剥夺了几十年，现在面前突然出现一大堆选项，他肯定应付不及甚至被吓到。让他信任的人掌控局面、帮他缩小范围肯定不是什么坏事。”

她拐弯抹角地提起自己的过去时才会用这种语气，Steve明白此刻最好不要争辩。“我想也是。”

“让Tranh医生了解情况，她可以留意Bucky的精神状态，确保你不会无意间触发他被植入的强制命令。”

Steve深深吸进一口气。“你这是作弊。”他谴责道。

“确实。”她毫不避讳。

“好吧。”Steve叹气，“我会告诉她。”

“你可以叫Bucky说。”她提议。

“Natasha！”

她挂断电话时还笑个不停。

***

那天下午Bucky从大厦回来的时候，Steve正摊在沙发上抱着平板阅读。“嗨，Buck，”他抬起头问候，“训练进展顺利？”

Bucky笑着踢掉鞋子：“不错。Thor来了，所以我有机会好好活动筋骨。他让我转达问候，顺便说一声你明天什么时候有空给他打个电话。”

“是嘛？”Steve微笑，“你没下手太狠吧？”近身搏斗项目一直是Steve和Bucky轮流上场——两人死活不肯和对方打，即使只是练习——而其他复仇者时间安排都不怎么规律，所以对手一般不固定。遇上普通体质的队友就得时刻小心不能造成重伤，很难酣畅淋漓地打一架，而Hulk又不参加训练（尽管Bruce有时会练上一个小时的太极或者瑜伽）。有Thor陪练是难得的享受。

“他揍得我可惨了。”Bucky愉快地回答，“Tony让我带话，明天一起吃晚餐，大家难得一聚，活跃下气氛。”

“好主意。”Steve赞同道，“我等会儿发短信确认细节。”Steve吸进一口气——机不可失时不再来，“嘿，洗完澡过来找我行么。”

“没问题。什么事？”

“我们要制定一些规则。”

Bucky怔了一下，转过头望向Steve：“什么规则？”

“保证你安全、满意、及时获得所需的规则。”

Bucky皱眉：“Steve，我信任你，我不需要这种东西。”

“我需要。”Steve坚定地说，“如果你希望我来掌控局面，那首要条件就是我们必须就规则达成共识，并且自觉遵守。”

Bucky撇嘴：“可是——”

“洗澡。”Steve打断他，“去洗澡，换上干净衣服回来。我们好好谈谈。”

Bucky迟疑了一会儿，像是要张口反驳，最终还是离开了。

五分钟不到他就回来了，衣服贴在依然潮湿的皮肤上，散乱的湿发垂在肩头往下滴水。“好吧。”他大步流星踏进房间，咬牙切齿地说，“愿闻其详。”说完跪在地板上，倒是没有贴着Steve的脚，手肘撑在Steve大腿旁边的垫子上，赌气一样瞪着Steve的脸。

Steve憋回一声笑：“你到底有没有用毛巾擦啊？”

“没有。”Bucky漠不关心地承认，“衣服会吸干的。你不能把这种消息甩给我还指望我有那个闲情逸致。”

“我想也是。”Steve说，“你想的话可以坐上来。”他拍拍沙发垫以示邀请。

“我好得很。”Bucky说，“Steve，赶紧。”

Steve忍俊不禁：“你这算哪门子sub。”

“什么sub？”

Steve把平板拿给Bucky看。“Submissive的简称。这种事，它……不只有我们两个。我是说，很显然，本来就不是我们独创的，但如今它已经自成一套体系，有独特的语言和规范。包括相关书籍和网站等等。”

Bucky接过平板做了个鬼脸。“我不需要别人的说法和规矩，Stevie。我们对彼此的了解足够了。”他浏览着屏幕上的网页，厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，视线却时而飘忽时而流连，“再说submissive太卑躬屈膝了不适合我。除非是状态特别糟糕的时候。而且就算是那种情况下，它也……”他声音越来越小，摆了摆手表示不满。

Steve早就料到他会抗议。“Subordinate怎么样？”他提议，“带点军旅风格。”

Bucky耸耸完好的那边肩膀。“这还差不多。”他划过屏幕，在某个链接上点了一下，抬头冲Steve露出玩世不恭的笑，“又或者改成 **in** subordinate。”

“你确实不喜欢乖乖听话。”Steve被逗乐了。

“还是觉得没必要套用人家的规则。”Bucky说着戳开另一个链接。

“可以变成 **我们的** 。”Steve尽力说服他，“觉得有用就留下，没用的去掉，再根据需要适当增补。不过这些网站也有以前没体验过的东西。你知道的，”——他勉强勾起唇角摆出笑容——“有些想法还不错。值得一试。”

Bucky随手点开一条，弹出的图片让他险些被呛着。“希望你指的不是 **这种** 。”他说。

Steve俯身查看，结果也和Bucky一样尴尬得要命。“哦，天哪，不是。”他赶忙否认。

“谢天谢地。”Bucky找到了返回按钮。

“但这正是我们需要规则的原因之一。”Steve强调，“如果我提出了那种要求，我不想逼着你做 **不愿意** 做的事。你需要有办法明确地表示拒绝，不能和普通的抱怨呻吟弄混。”

Bucky做了个鬼脸：“等于说我有权拒绝所有事，这似乎违背了指令的初衷，不是么？”

“想想军队。”Steve重申，“长官要求你负责挖厕所，你虽然不高兴但还是会去做。这条命令让你不悦可你应该执行，所以你叫苦连天但还是会做。可要是长官叫你朝俘虏背后开枪呢？”

Bucky直视Steve的脸，眼神突然变得凌厉愤怒，同时却掺杂着惊恐和迷茫：“我这半个世纪都跟着我的管理者指哪打哪，Steve。”

Steve身体前倾，一只手搭在Bucky肩头，拇指抚摸着Bucky颈侧：“而每一次他们都不得不给你洗脑、将你完全摧毁才能保证命令顺利执行，因为内心深处你知道它们是 **错的** 。当指挥出现严重错误时总得有既定准则来告诉你如何行动。你相信我不会那样利用你，我很高兴，Buck，但我和其他人一样会犯错。我需要你记住这些准则，好么？”

Bucky与Steve对视许久，垂下头，目光撇向一边。“行，好吧，我懂了。”他叹息，“我真不觉得我们需要，不过假如能让你安心，Stevie，那我们就定几条规则吧。要怎么做呢？”

Steve又拍拍身边的位置：“坐上来。收藏夹里有一套问卷，我们一起看一起讨论，从‘非常欢迎’到‘绝对不行’给每一条评个等级。”

Bucky交还了平板，爬到沙发上靠在Steve身侧，越过Steve的胳膊看问卷加载。“不少问题都和性爱相关，”他指出这一发现，语调忽然变得小心翼翼，“你改变主意了？”

Steve心率顿时翻了两番，但他摇摇头，握住Bucky的手让他们十指交缠，拇指滑过Bucky的手腕。“我确实希望如此。”他承认，“当然还是得慢慢来。”

Bucky喉咙里滚过一声低沉的咆哮，哼地喷出一阵鼻息。“你说了算。”他说，“不过给你提个醒，我给它的评级是五颗星加一句该死的‘操棒极了越快越好’。”

Steve大笑起来，竭力无视腹股沟一带燃起的热度。“记住了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：系列及文章标题源自T. S. Eliot的诗《J·阿尔弗雷德·普鲁弗洛克的情歌》，希望Bucky的故事能比老阿尔弗雷德幸福一些。


End file.
